<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all my life by onlykaspbrakk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013948">all my life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlykaspbrakk/pseuds/onlykaspbrakk'>onlykaspbrakk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:00:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlykaspbrakk/pseuds/onlykaspbrakk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel and Johnny, after all these years</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>all my life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>left the timeframe in this ambiguous sorta so it can be set however you see fit i guess. this came to me while i was trying to sleep last night and i had to write it, so it's a little short sorry</p><p>hope u all enjoy :o)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daniel ran his fingers through Johnny's hair and Johnny pressed back into him and closed his eyes. Daniel moved his fingers to ghost down the side of his face, all the way down his side before going back up to his hair. He pressed a kiss on to the back of his neck.</p><p>Then he spoke, his lips still grazing Johnny, sending shivers down his spine, “Do you even realize how pretty you look right now?” </p><p>Johnny sighed, he’s been called pretty hundreds of times but never has it made him feel the way he did with Daniel. He's never felt like this before. Not with Ali, not with Shannon, or any of the random hookups he’s had. </p><p>Maybe now, in the pitch black bedroom under the sex-stained sheets, he could admit it was never about Ali or winning the All Valley or whatever excuse he made up back then. It was never about any of that. It was always about the warm body pressed behind him. </p><p>When Ali broke up with Johnny she said he made everything a fight. He had denied it, but it was true. </p><p>He didn’t know how to deal with his feelings for Daniel so he did the only thing he knew how; fight. </p><p>He wishes he would have listened to her, because maybe he’d be here in LaRusso’s bed way sooner. </p><p>“Hey Johnny?” Johnny hummed, hoping that was a good enough answer, “Can I tell you something?” </p><p>He sounded nervous, which was so unlike the LaRusso Johnny knew that it almost made him flinch, “What is it?” </p><p>Daniel tightened his grip around Johnny’s waist before he spoke again, “I’m sorry I assumed you were up to something when you showed up at my work.”</p><p>“It’s no big-“ </p><p>“Hey, stop, I owe you an explanation. I didn’t believe you when I should have, you didn’t really give me a reason to not trust you. So, I’m gonna tell you about why I didn’t. You deserve to know so I’m gonna tell you.” </p><p>Daniel took a deep breath, “In 85 I was thinking about competing in the All Valley again. Mr. Miyagi didn’t want me to, because all his karate is for defense stuff, ya know. So I decide he’s right, I’m not gonna fight. Then this dude, Mike Barnes shows up to Mr. Miyagi’s Little Trees, that was our store, and he’s like ‘Hey if you don’t fight in this I’ll make your life hell.’ so I’m just like, ‘Whatever man, I’m not fighting.’ I don’t sign it but he just keeps fucking with me. </p><p>He shows up to Mr. Miyagi’s and steals all our bonsai trees, and Mr. Miyagi tells me he has this super expensive bonsai tree hidden, so me and this girl Jessica go to get it. We head down the mountain and get it and this guy shows up and is gonna drop us, probably killing us by the way, unless I sign the paper, so I do, because I value my life, and he breaks the tree, which is worth like 10,000 dollars, so I take it to Mr. Miyagi apologized and told him I signed the papers and he says he understands but he won’t train me, so I don’t know what I’m supposed to do. How am I meant to beat this guy who is like, completely insane. </p><p>So he agrees to leave me alone since I agreed to fight, but he doesn’t. He shows up to Mr. Miyagi’s house, and this guy, Terry Silver, who stopped by before to tell us that Kreese is dead and that he’s sorry, but he shows up and stops Barnes from completely kicking my ass and he offers to train me at Cobra Kai. I accept and he makes me break these think boards, and I might have broken my foot, and my knuckles are bleeding from it. So when I take Jessica to this dance club, Silver is there, and this guy is flirting with her and I don’t even know what came over me, I just punched him. Broke his nose. It felt good, but the second I’m out of there I realize that I shouldn’t have done that. I try to call the guy to say I’m sorry but they won’t let me. I sort things out with Mr. Miyagi and I head to Cobra Kai so I can quit, but when I get there, Barnes and Kreese are there, and Barnes starts hitting me and I can’t fight back. I was scared. But Mr. Miyagi came and saved me. He agrees to train me after that, and I fight in the All Valley. </p><p>They added a new rule so I wouldn’t have to fight everyone, just the winner of them all. They tell Barnes that to keep the score 0-0. I was so scared, I almost quit. It was terrifying. I felt like I couldn’t move. Mr. Miyagi wouldn’t let me quit, he said it was okay if I lost to my opponent, but I couldn’t let myself lose to fear. So I got up there and fought. I won but only because of the sudden death round. It was lucky.</p><p>So, yeah. I just assumed you were someone else trying to get me. I’m sorry.” </p><p>Johnny didn’t even know what to say to that, the fact that Daniel even went through it is awful, “Thanks for telling me. You don’t have to apologize. If I was in your situation I would probably react the same.” </p><p>“Thanks for letting me talk about it, I’ve never really told anyone the full story. Guess I never realized how much it really affected me.” </p><p>“I know how you feel. Sometimes, I still dream about how it felt to have Kreese’s arm around my neck. It feels so real, that sometimes I can’t even breathe. God, we are so fucked up aren’t we.” </p><p>Daniel laughed. It was nice to hear it. Johnny never thought of himself as much of a funny guy, but he’d learn all the jokes in the books just to hear his laugh over and over. </p><p>When they first fell into bed together, Johnny thought that this might be the only chance he’d get to, but now here they were, Daniel telling him things he’s never told anyone. </p><p>“Daniel, who was the first guy you liked?” If they were doing personal, Johnny figured he would ask. </p><p>“There was a boy. Back in New Jersey, we fooled around in secret for a while, but his dad found out and I wasn’t allowed to see him again. What about you?”</p><p>“It was Bobby.”</p><p>“Bobby Brown?”</p><p>“Yeah, met him when I was 13. He was my first kiss and everything, but we were just better off as friends, so we never took it further.”</p><p>“I never knew that.”</p><p>“How would you? It was my best kept secret, up until now I guess.”</p><p>Johnny felt Daniel smile against his back, and Johnny turned around, rolling them over so he was hovering on top of him. He leaned down to kiss Daniel. </p><p>Something told Johnny he was finally where he was meant to be, even if it took him years to get there.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you can find me on tumbr <a href="https://v4mpirelest4t.tumblr.com/">here</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>